I'm With The Band
by xEmmett'sGirlx
Summary: AH Bandfic Bella/Jasper Bella's favorite band Southern Boys is coming to Seattle. What happens when she runs into the lead singer at the mall?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an AH Bandfic. I have recently fell in love with The 1975. They are an indie/ alternative rock group based in Manchester. If you have not heard them, please go listen. I was listening to their song ****_Chocolate_**** when I got the idea for this story.**

**I thought to myself, why don't I wirte a bandfic using their songs? From there I then decided upon a Bella/ Jasper pairing because for some reason Jasper as a musician is way hot (i.e. The Lists by shirleypositive72), so even though I am Emmett's girl I have some love in my heart for Jasper too.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**xEmmett'sGirlx**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chocolate

JASPER POV:

_Hey, now I call it a split 'cause I know that you will _

_Uh, oh, you bite your friends like chocolate_

_ And you said, "We go where nobody knows, we got guns hidden under our petticoats._

_ No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no."_

_ Now run, run away from the boys in the blue,_

_ Oh, my car smells like chocolate_

_ Hey, now I think about what to do, I think about what to say, I think about how to think_

_ Pause it, play it, pause it, play it, pause it_

_ Oh, we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats_

_ We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

_ Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,_

_ We've got guns hidden under our petticoats__._

_ No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

_ "Now, you're never gonna quit it, now you're never gonna quit it, now you're never gonna quit it_

_ If you don't stop smoking it," that's what she said._

_ She said, "We're dressed in black, head to toe. We've got guns hidden under our petticoats._

_ And "We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no."_

_ Hey, now we're building up speed as we're approaching the hill _

_Oh, my hair smells like chocolate_

_ Hey, now you say you're gonna quit it but you're never gonna quit it _

_Go get it, go get it, go get it, go get it, go_

_ And play it cool!_

_ Oh, you said we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats _

_No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no _

_Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe, We've got guns hidden under our petticoats _

_We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

_ Well, I think we better go, _

_Seriously better go_

_ Said the feds are here you know_

_ Seriously better go, oh, oh,_

_ Well, I think we better go _

_Said the feds are here you know_

_ Said Rebecca better know_

_ Seriously better go_

_ We go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats _

_No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no _

_Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe, We've guns hidden under our petticoats _

_We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

_ No, no, no_

_ Well, I think we better go, _

_Seriously better go_

_ Said the feds are here you know _

_Seriously better go, oh, oh,_

_ Well, I think we better go _

_Said the feds are here you know_

_ Said Rebecca better know_

_ Seriously better go_

"Thank ya'll for comin' out! Good night!" I say into the mic, waving to the crowd. Their loud roar and applause make me smile, floating on cloud nine. I take off my guitar and set it on its stand before walking offstage.

"That was such a rush," Emmett says.

"Heck yeah!" Peter and Edward agree. Even after a year we still can't believe we have made it like we have. We started out as a little garage band in a small Texan town and now we are on our US tour. Right now we are in Olympia, Washington and we are performing tomorrow night in Seattle, Washington.

"Come on, guys," I say. "We need to get a few hours of sleep before heading out for Seattle."

We make our way to our hotel, ready for our next performance.

* * *

BELLA POV

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squeals, possibly busting my eardrums.

"What, Ali?" I ask, rubbing my ears.

"_Southern Boys_ are coming to Seattle tonight!"

My eyes widen at the news. _Southern Boys _is my absolute favorite band. I heard their song '_Chocolate'_ on the radio one day and couldn't get it out of my head. I introduced my roommates, Alice and Rosalie, to them and they instantly fell in love with them as well. I bought the band's full album off iTunes and have listened to it so much I know all the words to every song.

"We have to go?" Alice says, interrupting my thoughts. I grab my laptop and open it up, going online to find tickets.

"Alice, they are completely sold out. Fate hates us right now!" I say with a frown.

"Good thing I bought tickets when they announced their tour then," Rose says, walking into the living room of our apartment. Alice and I squeal, jumping up and down.

"We get to see _Southern Boys_! We get to see _Southern Boys_!" We chant in singsong voices. We all just laugh before Alice suddenly stops, gasping.

"We have nothing to wear! This calls for a 911 shopping trip!" Rose and I share looks of matching horror, knowing there is no way to talk Alice out of it.

"Okay, Ali. Let's go get this over with," I say in resignation. She claps her habds excitedly before running and grabbing her purse. I put up my laptop before going to grab my own purse and favorite hoody, which just so happens to be a _Southern Boys_ hoodie. I head out dreading the shopping storm that is Alice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TIME SKIP *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, Bella, I think this is the one," Alice says looking me over once more. I'm currently wearing a Torn by Ronny Kobo Brady dress, Madison Harding Pygar shoes, and carrying a teal Kotur Espey Snake clutch.

"You don't think that it is a little dressy for a concert?" I asked her.

"No, I don't. What do you think, Rose?"

"I think we should wear jeans and cute tops. Bella, you should totally get that for later though," she says.

"Okay. Fine. Here," she says handing my her second choice outfit. I go into the dressing room and slip it on and immediately feel much better. I'm now wearing a Bella Lux slouchy tank, Hudson Nico midrise skinny jeans, United Nude Solid Lace Hi shoes, and carrying a French Connection Emmerson leather clutch.

"This is it. I love it!" I say, walking out to show Alice and Rose. They both nod their heads, smiling at me. I do an Alice like squeal and clap my hands. I go back to the dressing room to put my jeans and hoodie back on. By the time I'm out Alice and Rose have both found their outfits which are somewhat similar to mine. We all pay for our clothes and leave the store. Then we make our way to the ffood court. I leave my bags with Rose and Alice at our table and make my way to the line for the pizza place. I walk, looking at the floor so I don't trip over my own feet, when suddenly I run straight into someone.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I start to apologize, blushing deeply, still looking at the floor.

"It is quite alright, darlin'. I'm fine. Are you?" the person asks with a familair southern twang. I dare to look up and can't believe my eyes.

I just ran into Jasper Whitlock!

* * *

**So there is chapter one! I know, I know: cliffhangers are terrible. But I really want to get ya'lls opinion on this. Please review!**

**xEmmett'sGirlx**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, let me say how sorry I am for not writing on this story for so long. I was so into the first chapter and loved all the things you said about it but when I started writing the second chapter I experienced severe writer's block. Now I have decided to change what I have already written and I am currently working on a different take to it. Don't worry, it is still Bella/ Jasper and there will still be a band, I'm just adding some major backstory so Bella isn't meeting him first chapter. I hope you all will like it just as much. **

**If you haven't already please add me to your author alerts and be on the look out for the new story. I will be posting it under a completely seperate title and when I post the first chapter I will be deleting this. Much love to all of my readers.**

**xEmmett'sGirlx**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!

**Hello everyone! This is Kelsea and I just wanted to say that KelseaMBrown is now the new home for everything done by , xEmmett'sGirllx, and MarvelFangirl97. I was the creator of all three of those accounts and have decided that now I am going to be more serious about my writing and am going to bring everything into this one account for everyone to enjoy. That being said, I am going to start with the accounts in the order listed, and bring those stories to this account, editing the story to make it better as I go. I am now older and know that the stories I wrote when I was about the age of fifteen could be so much better. I'm going to ask that everyone remain patient with me as I go on this journey and I hope that all of you will like the real me, which I will be trying to share with all of you. Thanks for taking the time to read this..**

**Kelsea**


End file.
